Requests for Adminship
Requests for Adminship (RfA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. See the Requests for Adminship Archive page if you are looking for all past applications. Requirements Before submitting a request for adminship, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 1,000 or more edits at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least seven months* at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another admin request is still being voted upon. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Notes 1. *This time period was decided upon so that the user has had experience on the wikia during various times of the year, including during the airing of AMC's The Walking Dead, when the community tends to be busiest. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for adminship or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a two-week period to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. When the two-week period is up, the page will be locked so that no new votes can be made. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have one week to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins decide to approve a request, a bureaucrat will grant the user adminship. Notes :1. *Admins are allowed to vote in the preliminary voting if they decide to, but they are not required to. :2. **At least two-thirds of the admins need to cast votes during admin voting. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Nominations/Candidates October 2018: The Admin Team is looking for one (1) new admin. If you are interested and think you would be a good admin, or know of someone who would be a good admin, please submit your nomination below with a brief explanation why. Please consider quality of edits, how long they've been around, behavior on talk pages/forums/edit summaries, and overall demeanor. Thanks! Pigpen077 Gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen. If you've been here for a long time then you probably know who I am. I've come a long way on this wiki, maturing from some dumb angsty teen to a mature adult and a friend to most of the staff members here along with one the primary admins on our Discord. I've helped with decisions in the past and have always stayed true to this franchise. It is true I had a falling out with the series in the past year due to in real life problems (betrayals, floods, rough times, etc) and the lackluster (in my opinion) season 3 of the game and season 7 of the show but after The Walking Dead season 8, Fear season 4 and now the end of my Clementine's story has reignited my love for the franchise. I'm prepared to do help contribute to this wiki even more then I have already and bring this place into an era of peace. In terms of edits I have 5k of them and prepared to take on 5k more. I've spent five years alongside the admins of this wiki and know all the ins and outs of it, have dealt with numerous trolls and raids, and am the friend of at least twenty or so users on this wiki. I'm always reliable and can help out at any time. Just ask the admins and mods of this wiki and the discord server, I'm always reasonable. I can only hope that you see that I have what it takes to help out and kick butt and I'm all outta butts. "For Every Bird, There's a Branch" Pigpen077 (talk) 21:25, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Not only is pigpen a nice man, he is great with grammar, fair, and is active. He's been here a logn time too he deserves this more than anyone Naruto Uzumaki (talk) 21:28, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ♥ I've known Pigpen for a while now and I believe without a doubt he is more than ready for adminship. Save the wiki honestly, this may be what it needs. -Custodian (talk) 21:36, October 19, 2018 (UTC) I support my good ol pal and colleague. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 21:37, October 19, 2018 (UTC) I have known Pigpen for a long time, through the good and the bad, but most of all, as my friend. He has helped me through the tough times in my life, but more importantly, the early days of my own wiki journey. Pigpen also has an eye to the future, as evident through his persistence and diligence with the Discord server being integrated onto the main page of our wiki; he is a voice of positivity on the server and is always down to chat. Overall, Pigpen is a great dude who will make an even greater admin. AdamTheMop (talk) 21:38, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Pig is smart, he's cool, he's sensitive, he's funny, he's cute, he's responsible, he's strong, he's determined and all around a nice boy. He would no doubt be a good addition to the team, and I'm sure he will show the wiki what's what with his extensive knowledge on several subjects. Big yes. "With my life. He and us are not so different... We are all soldiers, without an army. Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned. In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers..." - Viktor Reznov ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 21:39, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah, Pig is active alot and has been around on the wiki since the dinosaurs. He knows everyone and is a cool dude so I think he above all deserves the admin position xoxo Purry™ (talk) 21:42, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Pretty sure when I joined, Pig and I weren’t on the beat terms. But even if we weren’t friends now, I’d still support him. He’s smart, funny, kind, and a pretty good guy to look up to. Even though I haven’t known him as long as other people have, it doesn’t take long to see a leader in someone. I’m all in. KeepOnKeepingOn (talk) 21:44, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Having known Pigpen for quite some time I can safely say he's trustworthy for the position and is someone whose judgement will be both a fair and valuable addition to the adminship. ~~~~ Pig is a nice dude and is always ready to talk. I think he would make a good admin, especially now that most of our current staff is inactive. He's definitely needed, and I'm sure he will make a good use of the adminship. --Marsopa Voladora (talk) 22:00, October 19, 2018 (UTC) I think Pig is definitely active enough and we desperately need an active admin at the moment. He has my vote. Myelle (talk) 22:48, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Pippen has always been a dedicated member of this community with a consistent and honest level of involvement. This is a logical next step, and I'm behind it all the way. The Artist Formerly Known as Caulk (talk) 22:16, October 19, 2018 (UTC) KeepOnKeepingOn I never thought I’d ever have the opportunity to apply for this, let alone some semblance of a chance to make it. But... well... I also never thought Andrew Lincoln would leave the show. Shit happens, as they say. -insert machete through my head here- So, hi guys. I’m Jake, or Keep, or KeepOn, or “grammar nazi asshole” to some, whatever you wanna call me. I can assure you while I am a grammar freak, I don’t think I’m an asshole. I’ve been on this wiki for years now. I fell in love with TWD through the game and it’s become such an integral part of my life (speaking in terms of interests). I started with the show in Season 4, because I’m dumb, and my first episode was when Hershel went RIP and then Governor went OOF and before I knew it Prison went BURN BABY BURN and then it ended and all I could do was be intrigued and say “what the hell just happened?” Over time, I began to read the comics, catch up on the show, and play Season 2 of the game when it finally dropped. I was all the way in, and I became a dedicated fan once Season 5’s premiere dropped. And I’ve stuck with the walking dead multiverse ever since. Even though the slog of Season 8 (which wasn’t ALL bad but chrisr almighty, if I wasn’t in denial for the bad episodes I would’ve quit) almost killed my drive, and the horrendous back half of Fear S4 DID kill it for one week after the finale, Season 9 relit a fire I thought was dead for good. On a side note, THANK YOU ANGELA KANG. I’m active almost every day. Usually it’s me making small edits or fixes or adding in quotes or cropping photos (I will be the greatest photo cropper ever just you wait) but I want to do MORE than that. And I HAVE admin experience. I’m not saying this to advertise, but I’m one of the leading admins of The Walking Dead Fanon Wiki, and even though we are a small group of writers and fans, we have fun and I’m incredibly active. I have a lot to learn, yes, but who doesn’t? I would be honored if you, who is reading this, even considers me. But if not, that’s okay. There’s tons of other great candidates out there too. All in all, thanks for reading. As a super fan of this zombie series, it would be incredibly amazing to become an admin for this wiki. I would love to be more involved in this community. Thank you very very much for your consideration, and peace. ^_^ KeepOnKeepingOn (talk) 22:01, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:The Walking Dead